That Old Demon of Mine
by Persephone LoM
Summary: Wolfram & Hart is at it again when they cast a powerful spell seperating Angelus from Angel, causing a stir of problems within the gang. They need help, so they call in the Scoobies. C/A Fr/G Fai/W C/AUS Fred/AUS, Mainly C/A
1. Hell of a Headache

**Title: **That Old Demon of Mine

**Author: **Sylvia

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters in in the Angelverse or Buffyverse.

**Pairings: **Eventual C/A, Fr/G, Fai/W, C/Aus, Fr/Aus**  
Summary: **Wolfram & Hart is at it again when they cast a powerful spell seperating Angelus from Angel, causing a stir of problems within the gang. They need help, so they break out Faith.

**Rating: M **for language, lots of sexual content, torture, and violence. This fic may be very dark.

**XX**

Lilah Morgan grinned as she read over the specifics of Angel's curse.

"Too bad Angel and I weren't closer. That way I could hand over this little, "Way around the curse", and he'd be Angelus free. Of course, that _is_ my plan.. Well, part of it." She explained to her co-workers. Intrigued, they sat around the meeting table listening to the details of this wild and exciting plan.

"Best part is, they can't kill Angelus. If Angelus dies, Angel dies. If Angel dies, Angelus dies."

"So what's the point of this anyway?" One asked.

"Glad you asked. Angelus despises Angel. Hates him even. He'll do anything in his power to ruin Angel's existence. Including killing everyone Angel cares about. That way we won't have to hire assasins to do it for us. This way the blame is on Angelus, not us and he won't come looking for us. We get Angelus on our side, he's very very well known by good and evil. He can do our bidding."

"What makes you think he's stupid enough to work for you?"

"We'll just hope he's smart enough to."

"What are you gonna do, Morgan? Blackmail him?"

"No." She responded, tapping a pen against her palm. "I'll tempt him with the many things Wolfram & Hart has to offer him." A lawyer laughed mockingly.

"Like insurance benefits? Come on Lilah, it's a stupid idea."

"I assure you it's not." She said, her voice getting more stern and angry. "He can get away with killing anyone he wants while not being wanted by the watchers council because they won't find out. We can cover up his tracks. Stop any force of good from trying to destroy him. He'd be tempted, you have to admit."

"Maybe, but what if he's not?"  
"Oh Richard, don't be so negative." She spoke to her colleague. Glancing down at the paper once more, she smirked to herself.

"Let's get to work." Four shamans entered the room in pitch black robes, too dark to see their faces, a white pentagram located on the back of the robe.

"You know what to do?" She asked them. They all nodded in unison. "Perfect."

**XX**

The Fang Gang was in the lobby, researching and hanging out. Cordelia read a magazine, Fred staring at it too, admiring the clothing Cordelia circled with a marker promising herself she'd buy when she got the money.

"You have nice taste." Fred complimented. Cordelia looked up from the magazine and smiled at her friend.

"Thanks. If you ever want to borrow any of my clothes you can." At first Cordelia had been hesitant in befriending the "Crazy taco lady", but she'd really began to grow on her.

"Okay!" She said enthusiastically, now smiling.

"Gunn, did you order the chinese yet?" Wesley asked, looking up from the book in his hands.

"Yeah. Bastards taking his sweet ass time." Gunn shook his head, playing with his gameboy. Angel finally walked down the steps, newspaper in hand.

"Latest Paris Hilton scandal.." He muttered. "Who's Paris Hilton?" Cordelia choked on a laugh.

"So sad. You're 250, why don't you ever read up on things?"

"What, like trends?" Angel raised his eyebrows. "No, thanks."

"Fine. But when you shanshu and your future girlfriend loves fashion and celebrities do not come crying to me, pal." Cordelia wagged a finger at him. Then the front doors of the hotel busted open and four shamans floated a few inches above the ground inside, mumbling in some language, voices echoing a bit.

Angel jumped up in to action, Gunn tossing his gameboy aside and throwing himself at the weapons cabinet. He threw a 18th century Lore folk axe to Wesley, helping himself to a larger one. Cordelia and Fred jumped back, Cordelia taking two small swords and giving one to Fred, who held it up in front of herself in fear. Deciding to help her friends, Cordelia stepped forward. Once Angel threw a punch, his fist went straight through the shaman like a hologram. The same thing happened when Wesley and Gunn tried to hurtle their axes.

"What the..?" Gunn asked in shock.

"Oh my." Wesley said. The shamans didn't appear violent as they just muttered, then speaking louder. "The language they're speaking is Bolgarian. They're saying an incantation."

"Any idea what?" Cordelia pitched in.

"No.. I'm unfarmiliar with it."

"Misit too ar tey laff goed tei rahn." They muttered two times. Surprisingly, they started chanting in english. Unsure now, Angel and his two male friends stepped back, now the entire gang standing one by one.

"Let the sleeper awaken!" One said.

"Allow what's hidden to arise."

"Seperate the demon." The third added.

"And break the bond!" The fourth shouted.

"This can't be good." Gunn said, right before all four of Angel's friends went flying in to opposite walls, falling unconscious.

"Guys!" Angel shouted, fearful for his friends. The shamans all lifted their hands at once, pointing their fingers at Angel, a purple light shining from the tip of their index finger. A purple cloud surrounded Angel, as he tried to step away from it, but couldn't escape the cloudiness. Soon it felt like the wind was knocked out of him and he fell to the ground. His stomach felt like it had been kicked, then as if his soul was being ripped out.

Which was a very scary feeling for Angel.

He screamed out in pain to the ground and then everything went dark.

**XX**

Fred was the first to awaken. She shifted in to a sitting position, her head pounding as if she had a hangover. Standing up, she saw everyone unconscious, the shamans gone. Running over to Angel, she started tapping him vigorously.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" She squealed. She hit him on the chest and his eyes opened.

"Oh, sorry." She said quietly. He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"What did they do to me..?"  
"Depends, what happened? We were all kinda knocked out."

"Shit, is everyone else okay?"

"Uh..I checked you first." They both got up and Fred ran to Gunn while Angel walked over to Cordy. He lifted her up which caused her to stir in to consciousness.

"Hey.." She blinked, her eyes adjusting to the setting. Wesley was helped by Angel next, Fred helping Gunn stand.

"What the bloody hell happened after they knocked us out, Angel?" Wesley asked.

"There was a purple light coming from their fingers, it hit me, there was a purple cloud, I was in pain and it felt like my soul was leaving me, then I was unconscious." Everyone stepped back when he mentioned his soul. "Well obviously it's still here!" He pointed out.

"G-Guys." Cordelia stuttered.

"For gods sake, I'm not Angelus!" He argued.

"No..Not that." She pointed to the elevator. Right in front of the elevator..was an unconcious..Angel?

"What..?" Angel trailed off. Everyone slowly approached the other, Angel keeping his hand back trying to warn his friends to stay behind him. He kneeled in front of the other him.

"What should I do? Wes?" He asked, not looking away.

"I-I-I don't know." Cordelia moved to kneel next to Angel, sitting on her knees.

"Cor, get back. We don't know what.._he _is."

"Well, he's clearly you. Just don't know what he's doing here."

"No, Angel's right." Wesley said. "Both of you should get back." The other Angel began to stir in his sleep. "Now." Angel nodded but couldn't be stunned out of his gaze. He did take Cordelia's arm and tried to push her back though, but she was just as paralized. The other Angel blinked his eyes open and moved to a sitting position quickly. Causing Angel and Cordy to jump back.

"What the fuck?" The other Angel blinked.

"Maybe it _is_ you... Another you." Fred shrugged.

"Who are you?" Angel asked roughly. He stood up, taking Cordelia up with him. The other Angel stood too. The other Angel paused for a moment. Angel had no time to react before he was punched swiftly across the jaw. He staggered back and the other Angel threw Cordelia in to Angel and they toppled down on the floor. Gunn grabbed Fred's arm and stepped several feet back, Wesley not far behind. Angel groaned as Cordelia's body hit his chest, preventing him from getting up.

He gentely pushed her off of him and got back up, vamping out. The other Angel vamped out too.

"Nice to see you too, soul boy." He grinned. Angel was shocked in to a stupor, frozen. Everyone was.

"Angelus." Angel breathed.

"Wow, good guess!" Angelus clapped. "Yep! In the flesh!" Angelus posed, spreading his arms wide as if expecting a hug. "No hug? Eh." He chuckled, crossing his arms.

"Oh my god." Cordelia whimpered in fear. He couldn't be back. Not again.

"What's the matter Cordy? Didn't miss me? Well, I missed you." Angelus pouted. "And your tight little ass." He laughed as her eyes widened. Fred grabbed Gunn's arm and Angelus looked to Fred. "Heya, Fred. Look forward to deflowering you."

"That's ENOUGH." Angel growled fiercely.

"Awe, I'm sorry. Did I upset soul boy for talking bad to his little family?"

"Hey, fuck you!" Gunn shouted.

"Gunn." Wesley scolded in a whisper.

"Yeah, you better listen to the big bad watcher. Oh excusme, I mean _ex-_watcher. Once not good enough for daddy, never good enough. Huh?" Wesley's teeth gritted together.

"How?" Angel asked.

"I really don't know. Definitely had to do with those shamans. Gee, wonder who sent them."

"Wolfram & Hart." Angel growled.

"Probably. Remind me to visit them and thank 'em right after I kill all of your friends."

"Angel, stake him." Gunn demanded.

"Not as easy as it looks. We have the same strength and technique."

"I'm just more violent." Angelus grinned, fangs bearing. "And I'm not gonna risk it and kill you. We're still the same. Killing you might mean killing me, and I'm not risking that."

"He has a point Angel." Wesley said.

"So how about we just chain him in the basement?" Cordelia suggested.

"I'm sure you dream about chaining me in more interesting places then a basement." Angelus wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't talk to them." Angel said.

"Or what?" Angel stepped forward and aimed a punch at Angelus, he blocked it with his hands and kneed Angel's stomach. He staggered back but jumped forward again punching him twice and grabbing his arm, twisting it around. Angelus twisted himself back around and reversed it, then using it to his advantage by shoving Angel hard enough against the wall for it to shake.

Angel head butted Angelus backwards and swung around, bashing his fist in to Angelus' face. He growled and lunged at Angel, who stepped aside and grabbed Angelus by his arms and threw him to the floor. Angelus, lucky enough to have been thrown near his friends, grabbed Cordelia and Fred, holding them in two chokeholds, facing Angel.

Angel froze and stopped stepping forward. His face melted back in to his human disguise.

"No one move." Angelus snarled. Cordelia tried to elbow Angelus' stomach but he just snickered. It was like elbowing iron.

"Easy there, baby. Don't wanna hurt me do you?"

"Bite me." Cordelia growled back, then realizing her choice of words.

"In time." He answered swiftly. Angelus started to back up towards the double doors. Angel, Gunn, and Wesley started to advance.

"Ah, ah ah. I'll snap their necks." He tightened his grip on the girls. Fearful tears gathered in Fred's eyes. Cordelia frustrated, but also scared.

"Wait. We'll make a deal." Angel said.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I'll give you something if you give them back."

"Uhm, no. I like them. They're so cute!" Angelus pinched their cheeks. Angel growled loudly.

"I will kill you no matter the consequences."

"Sucks for me then. Seeya soon." Angelus backed out the door and dissapeared in to the night. Angel, Gunn, and Wesley ran straight outside after Angelus, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Where the fuck did he go! Sneaky son of a bitch!" Gunn yelled. Angel shook his head, running his fingers through his hair.

"He's going to kill them." Wesley shuttered.

"No. Not yet. He wants to taunt us first. And when he kills people important to me..He makes sure it's slow. And he'll probably want us to watch." Angel said grimly, lips in a tight thin line.

"Where the hell did he take them?"

"Me and him have a bond, we're the same, if you give me a minute, I'm sure I can figure out where he'd take them."  
"We don't have a minute!" Gunn shouted.

"Stop, Gunn! Let him think." Wesley commanded.

"He'll probably take them to someones house, kill the owner.. Or somewhere abandoned.. A vampire hideout maybe, make himself their leader since all vampires know who he is and look up to him. They'd serve him."

"Then probably the last." Wesley added. "But where?"

"I'll try and track them all down."  
"We're coming." Gunn said, making sure there was no room for argument. Angel nodded in agreement as they all headed out the door.

"One more thing. No killing Angelus until we know for a fact it won't kill Angel." Wesley said.

"Unless we're forced to." Angel mentioned a bit quietly. His life used to be meaningless to him, but with the friends he now had it felt worth something again. And he didn't want it to go to waste.

**XX**

Cordelia and Fred had been knocked out somewhere along the ride after Angelus stole some poor innocents car and sucked them dry right in front of the two girls. They couldn't remember when they'd been knocked unconscious, but when they woke up they found themselves in a warehouse looking kind of shack. They were on the second floor in some sort of bedroom.

The floors were cracked and wooden, creeking everytime someone moved a little. The bed looked old and worn, the sheets having faded flowers on them, a stain on one of the pillowcases. Two small wooden chairs were in the corner of the room side by side, and a small end table next to the bed with a broken lamp on it.

"Cordy..Where are we?" Fred squeaked.

"I don't know." Cordelia swallowed the lump of fear in her throat and stood, trying to make as little noise as possible. She helped Fred up and the girls held each others arms, looking around the room. Cordelia walked over to one of the floorboards and tried to rip off a piece to create a makeshift stake. She managed to rip off a sharp piece of wood, making a small cut on her finger. She quickly sucked on the blood, not wanting any vampires to smell it.

She handed Fred the stake and ripped one more for herself. She sat next to Fred and shoved the stake in her jean pocket, covering the top with her shirt. Fred did the same thing, mouthing "Thank you," to her. When they heard someone coming up the steps they grabbed eachothers hands, Cordelia preparing to pull out the stake. The door opened and an unfarmiliar male vampire walked in, a female behind him.

The girl was holding two glasses of water.

"I don't know why Angelus wants to give them water. Who the fuck cares if they dehydrate?"

"They're his pets. If he wants them to live, it's not our place to decide otherwise."

"Why are we letting him take over and do whatever he wants! This is our nest!" She shouted.

"Quiet, Cindy!" The man shouted. She backed down and handed the girls the water. Fred and Cordy looked at one another.

"Drink it." The man said.

"Jerry, their Angelus' pets, don't shout at them!" Cindy mocked in a high voice.

"DRINK!" He demanded. The girls sipped at the same time. Normally Cordelia would stand up and give him what he desserved but her fighting friends were nowhere around, there was no telling how old this vampire was, there were two of them, and they worked for Angelus.

"What did he say their names were?" Cindy asked.

"Mm..I don't know. One of them had a boys name though... Bob? No..Whatever."

"Where the hell is Eric with our food? I'm starving." Cindy whined, heading back downstairs. Jerry shook his head and followed the vampiress back down, slamming the door behind him.

"How many of them do you think there are?" Fred muttered.

"I don't know."

"Where do you think Angelus is?"  
"I _don't_ know." Cordelia repeated. "We have to get out of here. Maybe we can just try and stake all of them, they seem to be the only ones here. I think we can take them."

"What if we can't?"  
"It's better to die that way then the way Angelus will do it." Cordelia stood up.

"God, Angel where are you?" Fred whispered to herself, standing up next to Cordelia. They opened the door and peeked out, seeing Cindy and Jerry arguing.

"You're so annoying! Just shut up! Angelus will be back from wherever he went any minute and when he does he'll probably tell me to stake you! You insane bitch! Shut up!" He yelled.

"Please! Angelus would rather kill you then me! At least I'm hot!" She stormed out of the building. Jerry smelled humans. He looked to the side and saw Fred and Cordelia. Vamping out, he walked up the steps. They backed up in to the room and when he went to gab Fred's arm, Cordelia pulled out her stake and faster then he could imagine, she staked him in the heart. He turned to dust before their eyes.

Fred let out a sigh of relief. They heard the front door open and two voices. It was Cindy and Angelus. He saw them on the stairs, frozen, a stake in Cordelia's hand. He did not look pleased. Walking up the steps, he threw Fred to the ground and shoved Cordelia in to the wall, tearing the stake from her grasp. Breaking it in half, he threw it down the steps, noticing the dust.

"You staked Jerry?" He trapped her at the wall, hands leaning on the walls either sides of her. She swallowed, trying to speak bravely.

"He pissed me off." She said sarcastically. Angelus didn't miss the small waver in her voice. He chuckled.

"Yeah, will you pissed _me_ off. That's not something you wanna do, Cordy." She pushed at his chest, trying to move him but he moved so quickly she barely saw as he grabbed her wrists and threw her next to Fred. "You're both very stupid. Of course, it's been a very long day and I'm exhausted, so there's really no time to punish you both tonight." They both stupid up, staying away from him.

"Time to sleep." He grabbed one of both of their wrists and threw them on the bed. Angelus moved up in between them and covered them with the dirty blanket. Cordelia and Fred tried to make space and moved as far away from him as they could without falling off the bed and pissing him off.

**XX**

Angel had searched all night until dawn with the two men, following every possible lead, going anywhere he could smell the least bit of a trace. But if Angelus didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be. And god, the three men were panicking. It was now daylight, so Angel was forced to stay inside while the restless two humans went out to keep looking around. They'd been to Wolfram & Hart but security was especially large tonight, and they couldn't get past the front doors.

He hated feeling so useless. The most evil being he could muster up in his mind had taken the two most important women in his life. The innocent, sweet Fred, and the confident, beautiful Cordelia. He'd never felt so miserable. He looked to the front door when he saw a young woman walk in.

"Angel?" She asked softly.

"Yes but.. we're having a crisis so we're closed today, sorry."

"What? Oh, no. I'm not here with a case for you. I'm here about Angelus." Angel's eyes stared in to her blue ones, and he stood up suddenly, approaching her.

"What do you know?"

"He kidnapped me last night.. shortly after the two females.. Fred and Coraline?"

"Fred and Cordelia." He corrected.

"Right." She cleared her throat. "He took me too.. I was supposed to be his meal.. Angelus didn't know that I knew all about vampires, and hunted them in my spare ttime, even though I'm not the slayer. Just a girl seeking vengeance. I knew about his history, and when he had me tied up, he told me about how he was seperated from you with a soul. I managed to get out of the ropes, and fought off some of his guards. I got away."

"What's your name?"

"Mia."

"Do you know where you were?"  
"Mmm.. No. I don't know the exact location, but I know what I saw. I _did_ see a sign that said Birchwood when I started walking away from the building. It was just a shack. Two or three floors at most... Kind of old, but Angelus has been making his followers fix it up so it looks nicer.. I saw your two friends. They had concussions when I spoke to them, so they probably don't even remember meeting me."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah.. It seemed like one of those long, abandoned, highways. It went on for miles, and there was a lot of sand.."

"You've been very helpful, thanks so much... And the two girls.. They were.. Okay? Other then the concussion?"

"Seemed to be. Just dizzy."

"Thanks. I'll call my friends and get them back here." Angel quickly grabbed the phone and dialed Gunn's cell phone.

**TBC**


	2. Petrified

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters in in the Angelverse or Buffyverse.

**Note: **This chapter has non-con. Expect a lot of that and worse... You've been warned. Don't read if offended or under age.

**XX**

Fred blinked her eyes open, taking in her surroundings. The memories came rushing back, and she sat up with a frown. Angelus wasn't in the bed anymore, but Cordelia was.

"Cordy." She whispered, shaking her. The seer sat up, turning her head to look at the slightly older woman.

"Where is he?" She asked in fear, Fred also shaking, not just cold, but terrified.

"I don't know. He must of gotten up." They got off the bed, Cordelia shifting her wrinkled clothing. Usually she'd never go this along in the same clothing, being the fashionista she was. But it wasn't like she had a choice this time.

"You still have your stake?" Cordelia wondered. Fred felt her pockets and looked up at Cordelia with a solemn expression. "It's gone." The other girls eyes closed for a few moments, trying to calm the rising panic. The door opened, and Cindy and a few other vampires walked in, holding what seemed like grocery bags. She had a smug look on her face, but glared darkly at the women, clearly not liking them.

"Here." She snarled, dropping the bags along with the others. Cordelia and Fred stared at them in confusion. "It's full of food and supplies and.. _human_ needs. Angelus made us get it." She walked straight out, not wanting to look at them anymore. The others followed, shutting the door. They heard a lock click.

Slowly approaching the bag, Fred kneeled down and looked in the bags. "She wasn't lying. It's human stuff.. Food, tooth brushes, toothpaste, toilet paper, more food.." Cordelia's eyes became cloudy as realization hit her. "What?" Fred asked.

"He plans on keeping us around for a while." Fred's eyebrows squished together in pitiful realization.

"Oh god.." Fred sank to the floor, taking a moment of despair. The door opened again.

"Good to see you up and about. Jenny, set this stuff up." He said, staring at the bags. She nodded and picked them up, setting up some stuff in the bathroom, then going downstairs to put the rest away. Angelus smirked, looking at the scared girls in delight.

"Now that I'm more awake and energized, you two look just.. delicious."

"Fuck you." Cordelia said in a snarky way, Fred and her standing close together. Before Cordelia knew what hit her, Angelus was standing directly in front of her. He slapped her in the face and she fell to the ground, holding her cheek as tears burned her eyes. Quickly blinking them away, she refused to give him the satisfaction.

"Such a fighter. I'll so very much enjoy breaking you." Fred backed away slowly, eyes set on Cordelia to make sure she was okay. The brunnette stood back up, staring up at the tall attractive vampire with hatred in her almond eyes. He just snickered out loud, not afraid to show it.

"So adorable. The both of you." He turned to look at Fred and slowly advanced on her as she backed up. Her back hit the wall, and he lifted his right hand to stroke her small breast in his palm, grinning as her nipple hardened through her shirt, against his rough skin. Her eyes widened as he smelled the soft cream wetten her panties, and Cordelia ran over, pounding on his back.

"You bastard! Don't you ever touch her again!" He turned around and threw Cordelia violently on the bed.

"I'm quickly losing patience with you." Angelus glanced at Fred, then punched her, the girls nose bleeding as she fell down, unconscious. Cordelia screamed out to Fred, staring at Angelus.

"I'll kill you!"

"No. You won't." He launched himself on to her, slamming her back against the old mattress, pressing himself against her voluptuous body, his eyes staring hard in to hers. Her pupils dialated at his proximity, and she felt her heart pound against his chest in solid fear.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll be numb for a week." After unfreezing, she started struggling against him, pushing at him as much as she could. He didn't move at all. He kissed her hard on the mouth, his tongue sliding in to her mouth. Not giving in, Cordelia shoved at him as he forced his legs between hers, spreading hers wide.

She made noises, trying to get him off, screaming in to his mouth. Angelus only seemed more determined as he rocked his hips against hers, smelling the arousal through the fabric of her pants. She uninvoluntarily moaned, hating herself for feeling this way. She know she couldn't control a womans natural instincts to certain things, but felt so ashamed. He moved his mouth away and she struggled to breathe.

"Get off!"

"I plan to." Angelus slithered his hand to the waisteband of her pants, and slowly slid his fingers beneath her panties. She struggled more, but he payed no mind. "The more you struggle the more I'll touch you." That slowed her down a bit, but it was mostly just her fear that stopped her, scared he'd hurt her.

His fingers slid down her hair and reached his destination, rubbing the lips of her pussy in a soothing motion. She screamed for help, knowing only his vampire followers would hear. His thumb slid inside of her, Angelus groaning when he felt her soft walls flutter at the sensation, the wet fluid staining his finger.

"So sexy." Angelus whispered, his thumb thrusting in and out, her hips bucking against the hand, much to her dismay. He pulled his thumb out entirely, circling her clit with his wet finger at a fast pace, moving it even faster when he saw her eyes close. A moan elicited from Cordelia, but then she realized what that implied and forced herself to shut up, tears of shame filling her hazel eyes. He pressed his thumb down, then slowly pushing his middle finger inside of her, taking his time.

Once it was in, she wiggled at the feeling, her burning clit throbbing against his thumb. He let her adjust to the feeling of his middle finger before slowly moving it in and out. In and out. Over and over he repeated, his thumb flicking her clit violently and swirling it, her vision and mind clouding as her back arched, her head pressing in to the pillow as she felt her reach the edge.

Angelus grinned, feeling his hard-on press against her thigh heavily, moving faster and faster. She came with a loud scream, hips violently bucking against his thrusting fingers. Her inner walls clamped down on his fingers hard, fluttering violently. She bucked against his fingers more violently, continuing to rub against them even after she finished, the release having her mind reeling, not even realizing what was happening at that moment.

He continued to move his fingers until her mind cleared, middle finger pulling out with a pop. He stroked her clit for another moment before pulling his thumb away as well. She lay weak against the pillow, still feeling woozy. Angelus leaned in and licked the fabric of her shirt where her

nipple was, seeing the peak harden through the shirt. He was still hard, and needed a release. But it was too soon for it to be with one of his girls. He leaned in and kissed the nipple through the soft shirt, sucking on it for a few moments, the girl panting below him.

Angelus moved his lips away, staring at her for a moment, before getting off the bed and going downstairs. Cindy. She'd help him out with his _need_.

**XX**

Cordelia had placed Freds unconscious figure on the bed, to wait for her to wake up. Cordelia sat against the wall, sobbing silently in to her arm. She felt disgusting. Whore. How dare she feel what she did? She was sick. She had to be. Soon Fred woke up.

"Cordy?" She asked. Cordelia looked up and wiped her eyes.

"Hey. You're okay."

"Yeah... What happened?"  
"You don't remember?"

"Just getting _punched_."

"You were unconscious."

"Did he.. do something to you?"

"No." Cordelia said quickly. Too quickly to be realistic.

"Cordy.."

"I said no! Just drop it Fred." She spat angrily, staring down at her knees. Fred bit her lip but decided not to push any further. "I have to go to the bathroom." Cordelia said softly, standing up and walking in to the bathroom, shutting the door. She stared in to the mirror, seeing the running mascara. Grabbing a piece of toilet paper, she wiped her eyes.

She didn't think she was capable of crying anymore after letting out so many tears. Even when..if.. Angel saved them, he'd never forgive her. She was a whore. And Cordelia understood. When they got back..if.. she'd leave. It would be for the best. Rubbing harder at her red eyes, she felt aggrivation envelop her. There was a knock at the door.

"Cordy?" Fred asked..

"What?" Cordelia responded. Fred didn't answer so Cordelia opened the door, seeing the fragile looking woman standing there.

"Are we gonna die?" Cordelia stared at her.

"I don't know." Walking past her, she sat down on the small couch next to the end table in the corner of the room. Fred wanted to press on about what Angelus could've said or done, but she decided it would be best if what happened was left alone. Whatever had happened, Cordelia seemed pretty shaken up.

**XX**

"Got it!" Gunn shouted from the computer. Angel stood instantly, eyes looking straight ahead of him, burning in to Gunn's skull. He stood up, turning to face the others who'd gathered around. "Birchwood, an old abandoned town."

"Why was it abandoned?"  
"Some asbestos problem or something.. Angelus must've taken over an old shack or building there..."

"How far?" Angel demanded, arms crossed, gripping the other tightly.

"About an hour from here."  
"An hour?" The man frowned. "We don't have an hour! God knows what's happening to them. They have to be going through hell right now."

"Angel, you know Angelus better than anyone. You know he likes to...play with his food. Scare them a bit before he goes in for the kill. He's not going to do any major damage for a long while. And we've got the time." Wesley reassured, calming the vampire down slightly. But only slightly. Angel swallowed back the fear, nodding.

"Right..Right." But that didn't completely quell his undying fear. Angelus really liked women. Especially women Angel cared for. Mia was still there, wanting to help as much as possible. She'd been told numerous times she didn't have to involve herself, but she felt the need to make sure the two girls she'd seen were okay. Mia wasn't sure why, but she felt a connection to these people, though she had just met them.

"Let's load up and evacuate." Gunn said, the group agreeing readily.

**XX**

The door opened and in walked Cindy and Angelus, a snarl on the woman's face.

"Cunt." She spat at Cordelia, still bitter over her boyfriend's death. She narrowed her eyes at the female vampire, crossing her arms. Fred was more than surprised at how good Cordelia was at seeming like she wasn't afraid. She obviously wasn't of Cindy, but everytime Angelus did something she'd seem very much afraid.

"Down, girl." He grinned. "So I've been thinking." Angelus clasped his hands together. "It's only a matter of time before Angel comes a' knocking. And we just can't have that. Plus, this place seems pretty ratty. It's time we move on to a new place, ladies." Fred and Cordelia exchanged glances.

"We can't stay here?" Cordelia asked quietly. She wanted to stay. She knew if they did Angel had a better chance at finding them. The longer they stayed the more time he had to get there.

"Sorry, kiddo." He said. "Let's get a move on. Cindy, get the other guys." They only had a few vampires recruited, but they'd get more. She nodded and walked downstairs, Jerry still on her mind.

"So..what now?" Fred's voice was small, uncertain, scared. Just like a young child.

"Now we leave. Get up." He demanded. They hesitantly got up and he grabbed their arms, holding one in each of his hands. Angelus practically dragged them down the stairs, shoving them in front of him. Cindy walked in with a group of guys.

"Bring them in the car." Angelus said, two guys grabbing the women. "And don't get too handsy with them. Remember, they're mine." They followed him out to the car and sat them between them in the backseat. Cindy got in the passenger seat, occasionally looking back at the women with a smug look. The bitches desserved this and more. God, what she'd give to have a taste of those skanks who killed her boyfriend. Why did Angelus have such an interest in them? They must've been pretty important to his alter ego. She knew all about the whole soul deal. Most vampires did. She was confused, but Angelus refused to discuss it all with her.

A long drive brought them to a town that seemed to have people in it, but very few. Full of old, lonely people. People who wouldn't care if they found out about Fred and Cordelia's situation. The buildings were obviously old. In the car they passed a house with an old man sitting on the porch with a rifle, eyeing the car, Cindy staring out at him. She vamped out just to give him a jolt of fear, and laughed when he nearly fell out of his chair. They pulled up in front of a house, parking.

"Where are we?" Cordelia found the courage to ask.

"None of your business, bitch." Cindy glared.

"A house." Angel answered. "Let's go see who answers." Everyone got out of the car, the two men still holding on to Cordelia and Fred. Eric, one of the vampires, looked over the outside of the house, seemingly liking it. Angel knocked on the front door, and it swung open after a few moments. A young teenage girl who looked beyond her years, worn out and tired, maybe even ill, stood there. She stared at Angel, giving him a hard look.

"Who're you?" She said in a thick southern accent. Clearly this town was full of rednecks and people not from around California.

"My name is Angelus." He said, turning on his charm as he smirked at her softly. She shifted, but didn't seem too phased. "Mind if we come in for a quick moment? I just need to make a phone call." He pouted slightly. "Please?"  
"Daddy says I can't let nobody in?"

"Who says daddy has to know? It'll only be really quick.. Come on." He leaned against the door frame.

"Don't!" Cordelia screamed. The girl leaned out, looking over in confusion. Eric turned his head to look at her, giving her a look of anger. "Don't let them in they'll kill you!"

"I'm sorry about her." Angelus said. "She has a personality disorder. Schizophrenia. I'm sure you've heard of it." She narrowed her eyes. "I promise we don't bite. What did you say your name was?" A vampire had his hand over Cordelia's mouth, the other one with Fred's covered.

"Didn't say." She said. "I'm Louise."

"Louise. Where's your father, Louise?"  
"Huntin' with his buddy, Roger."

"Mind if we make that phone call?"  
"I don't think so, mister." She said, her mind changed after Cordelia spoke out. Angelus sighed sadly.

"We need to call the doctor, if you must know. Our friend over there, the one that screamed out.. The reason she did is because she hasn't had her medication in a while and wee must contact her doctor immediately and get more pills before she completely goes over board and seriously hurts herself." She hesitated.

"Okay, then. Fine, come in. But real quick."

"We'll be in and out." Angelus grinned, walking in. Louise stepped aside to let everyone else in. Cordelia gave the girl a stern look, Fred staring at her with wide eyes, trying to silently warn her. Louise gave them odd looks and shut the door.

"She's cute." Cindy smiled.

"Uhm, thank you."

"Not really." Angelus said. "She's a little worn out. No make up, clearly doesn't know what it is either. But, she'll do. The house is nice, so she'll do."  
"Excuse ya'll? Maybe you should go." She put her hands up.

"I don't think so." Angelus shoved her in to the wall, Fred's eyes even wider as she saw the girl become extremely frightened. He leaned in to the fifteen year olds body.

"Off!" She screamed.

"Shh.." In one quick motion he made a rip down the middle of her dress, and she screamed as he covered her mouth to hush her a bit. Cordelia and Fred frantically tore at the vampires holding them, trying desperately to get to the girl.

"Let's give you some privacy." Cindy said, about to walk out.

"No. You guys can leave, except I want Cordelia and Fred to watch." Cindy smirked as she walked out with a few other vampires, the two still holding Cordy and Fred. Angelus ripped off the rest of the dress, tears flowing down the sobbing girls face.

"Let me go! Please, I won't tell nobody. Ain't no one will know!"

"Shut the fuck up, redneck." Angelus chuckled, ripping her underwear off. He leaned in and planted a few kisses along the edge of her bra, then ripped that thin fabric off too. He cupped her underdeveloped breasts in his hand and squeezed them, the teenager frightened, but also slightly turned on. Angelus kept squeezing them under his hand until they became hard peaks, roughly massaging her breasts and squishing them together. He bent down and licked a dark nipple, circling the rim. Cordelia and Fred had their eyes closed, praying it would end. Tears were in their eyes. Why was he such a monster?

He sucked her nipple in to his mouth, then pulling away.

"No!" She cried, trying to shove at his iron chest. Angelus unbuckled his pants quickly and pulled them down along with his boxers to reveal his erection. Louise stared in shock, having never seen such a thing in front of her before. In one quick motion he shoved himself deep inside of her, burying himself in her wet warmth. Screaming out in pain, she stopped struggling because of the more pain it elicited. Blood dripped down her thigh as he went deep inside, just to pull out and go back in again.

He continued to thrust in and out faster and deeper, groaning as his balls tightened up. He bit down on her nipple hard, a hand reaching forward to circle her clit at a maddening pace, his cock shoving itself inside of her. Angelus struggled to fit, her walls clasping tightly around his member. Cordelia and Fred were now sobbing, unable to watch, eyes closed tightly. The vampires holding them were turned on by the scene, the one holding Cordelia, Gabriel, had his hands down her pants as he massaged her pussy, fingers wondering, the one holding Fred, Sebastian, with his hands on her breasts, holding them so tight it hurt her. Her chest felt sore and red from the tight grasp he had on her, brushing over her nipple as he licked his lips and watched as Angelus continued to fuck the girl senseless.

Gabriel forced his middle finger in Cordelia's folds and she sobbed in to his free hand that was wrapped around her to keep her still. He groaned, slowly thrusting his finger in and out. It wasn't long before Angelus came hard inside of Louise, letting out loud grunts as he finished. She dropped to the floor as soon as he pulled out, throbbing in pain, blood covering her thighs. Quickly, he snapped her neck, the body falling limp to the ground. He turned around and saw what his lackies were during and roared in anger, grabbing Sebastian and throwing him in to the wall, then grabbing Gabriel and throwing him beside Sebastian. He shook with rage. How dare they touch his posessions? Angelus growled, vamped out.

"I'm sorry!" Gabriel shouted in fear, his erection obvious.

"You disgust me." Angelus snarled. "Both of you. Take a cold shower. If you ever do that again I'll fucking torture you. On second thought.." He lifted Sebastian against the wall and snapped his neck all the way around until it came off, turning to dust.

"No." Gabriel begged, stepping back. Angelus did the same with him, watching the dust fall in a pile. Cordelia and Fred stepped close together, holding hands tightly.

"How cute." Angelus said. Cindy ran in at all of the commotion. She gasped, staring at the ground, then shot the vampire a look.

"You son of a bitch! How many of them are you going to get killed because of these little sluts?"

"Hey! Hold your tongue, Cindy." She literally bit down on her tongue to keep herself from going crazy on him and getting herself just as dust as Jerry, Sebastian, and Gabriel.

"Fine." She turned and walked off.

"Let's get you two situated in a room, hm?" Angelus smiled.

**XX**

Angel felt anxious as he pulled in to the driveway next to the house in Birchwood.

"This towns completely abandoned." Gunn said as he climbed out of the car. Wesley stared at the house with dark eyes. It seemed empty. Maybe they were just being discreet. Angel bolted out of the car and slammed thee door open, stake held high.

"Angelus!" He roared, barreling up the stairs when he smelled no one on the first floor.

"So much for being quiet." Wesley frowned, following Angel up. The vampire could smell a faint scent of Cordelia and Fred inside, but it was faded. He opened the door quickly and rushed inside. It was a bedroom. He winced as he thought about the possibilities. The faint smell of sex lingered. They had been here. But were now gone. From the doorway, Gunn and Wesley watched in remorse as Angel scoped the room. With a cry of desperation and loss, Angel fell to his knees, covering his face with his hands. Gunn sniffled, wiping at his eyes.

"We don't know.." Wesley said. "He just took them somewhere else. We don't know if they're.."

"But where, Wes?" Gunn asked sadly. "Where could he possibly have taken them? We have no way of knowing. Where he took them.." Mia had just entered the room, having been hesitant about walking in the house. She saw the scene taking place and sighed sadly, feeling empathetic for Angel. They could be anywhere.

**TBC**


End file.
